thegatesfandomcom-20200215-history
Werewolf
'Werewolves '''are a supernatural species. =Origins= There is currently no knowledge of the origins of werewolves in the Gates. =Biology= Appearances In beast form, werewolves look exactly like regular wolves - about the same height and weight, and their fur color are different which is probably caused by genetics. In human form, werewolves - in great times of anger or emotional stress - have glowing yellow eyes, which is a warning sign that if they do not calm down they'll change. Powers In both human and beast form, werewolves have superhuman senses (superhearing, superstrength, super-agility). An example would be Karen hearing a whispered converstion between conservation a few feet away (Digging the Dirt) or Brett's strength shown in his fight with Charlie. (What Lies Beneath'' Indeed Coach Ross in talking to Chief Monohan described being able to hear and discern what make and model of an automobile from a mile away and werewolves not being able to use headphones since even at the lowest volume setting it would be deafening to them. (Dog Eat Dog) Along with the enhanced senses, werewolves have accelerated healing ability. A cut can heal itself in seconds, and if treated, a werewolf would be able to heal from a near death experience but not neccessarily instantly as when Simon Ford was beaten to near death with severe injuries. However what would have probably taken days if not weeks of recovery time, Simon was fully healed within about a half a day. (Dog Eat Dog) Change Unlike most werewolf myths, it seems that it doesn't matter that it isn't a full moon - they can change at any time they wish. Although under extreme emotions (like anger), could cause the change to come if one doesn't have enough control. Nourishment It is currently unknown if they are more inclined towards red meat/raw meat than just regularly cooked/baked/fried meat. However, they are seen eating regular foods. Although they do often hunt wild animals - deer, rabbits - as well. In the case of Simon Ford he was seen butchering a dear for venison at his home. (What Lies Beneath) Relationships Like most werewolf stories and regular wolves, they mainly run in packs - usually with family members or other werewolves that live in the same area. They are formulated like normal packs - having alphas and betas. It is unclear if there are any omegas, but in any social setting there are always those who are on the bottom of the social order if not outcast. It will be surprising if that is not the case in The Gates. There are some werewolves that appear to be outside of a pack, like Karen and Brett Crezski, who are not officially in any known pack - however they could be just considered a pack by themselves, just having lost two of their members. Sexual Relations with Humans It is currently unknown if having sexual relations with a human would produce a werewolf offspring, however werewolves can have relationships with humans presumably as an example Brett and Andie when they were dating - if they had been sexually active and before her succubus nature arose. Brett stated that when he thought she was human he was careful since Werewolf relationships with humans can be dangerous. (Dog Eat Dog) Weaknesses Claire Radcliff indicated that silver was a weakness by returning a veiled threat to Karen Crezski holding up a silver choker. Werewolves can not come in contact with silver ,because silver hurt their skin. Wolfsbane is also highly toxic to them. They can be killed like anyone else, at least if they were shot and unable to take care of the wounds - Brett's father and brother are killed on a "hunting" trip. Human self defenses Humans can protect themselves, although it doesn't seem necessary to, with guns. Wearing silver or using silver bullets may or may not help. In any case their physical strength is so immense a human cannot hope to combat one in simple hand to hand combat. However a vampire can go at a werewolf in hand to hand combat and at the very least hold their own against a werewolf. Example being when the vampire Ben McAllister got into a brawl with Simon Ford. (Dog Eat Dog) Propagation of the species It's currently unknown if you can or have to be bitten by another werewolf (in human or beast form) to become a werewolf or if you have to be born to one. =Cures= It's currently unknown if there is any sort of cure to being a werewolf or even if one is desired. =Species= It's currently unknown if there is any other types of werewolves out there. In most tellings only one "race" of werewolf is known. =Known Werewolves= The Werewolves below are main characters or secondary characters (appeared in more than one episode). * Brett Crezski * Lukas Ford * Lexie Wade * Simon Ford * Coach Ross * Karen Crezski *''For more known werewolves, see Category:Werewolves'' * It is hinted at that around least half of the members of the fundraising committee are werewolves, the other half being vampires. Known Packs * The Gates Pack =Behind the Scenes= =Appearances= * Episode One: Pilot * Episode Two: What Lies Beneath * Episode Three: Breach * Episode Four: The Monster Within * Episode Seven: Digging the Dirt * Episode Eight: Dog Eat Dog =See Also= * Werewolf in Wikipedia Category:Werewolves Category:Supernatural